<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassiopeia by roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281818">Cassiopeia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500/pseuds/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500'>roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Camping, Dad Egbert is a Good Dad, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Dave Strider, POV Second Person, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad Egbert is called James in this by the way, dave strider needs a hug, self indulgent fluff, seriously just a cute idea I had</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500/pseuds/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Dave looks up at the stars, he is reminded of John.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cassiopeia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't written homestuck in a while so have some johndave!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you remember noticing the stars properly is when you are thirteen.</p>
<p>The plane soars into the airport, and you are hit with a rush of cool air as you step out, suitcase trailing behind you. A welcome change from the sweltering heat of Texas in the middle of summer, you think as you scans the area. Adjusting your shades, you fiddle with them in a habit that you’ve had since forever, hoping that he would arrive soon. Then you see him. Waving across the bustling crowds of the airport, with the tall man in the classy white bowler hat behind him, as he yells your name at the top of his lungs.</p>
<p>The grin he wears is infectious, and you smile as you push through the crowd, muttering ‘sorry’ to the people you pass by. You reach him after what feels like an eternity of running, waving and leaping the last step to hug him.</p>
<p> “John!”<br/> “Dave! You have literally no idea how excited I am to see you again, it’s been like forever.” You don’t mention that it has only been 5 months since you last saw him, but  guess it feels like a pretty long time. It finally hits you how much you missed seeing your best friend in person. He ruffles your hair in a friendly gesture of affection, grinning wildly from behind his glasses. <br/> “Me too, it’s been months. I couldn’t believe it when your dad agreed to take me camping with you guys.” </p>
<p>You turn to John’s dad, who is smiling approvingly at the pair of you.<br/> “Thank you so much, Mr Egbert, I’m so grateful that you let me come.” It isn’t a lie. However suave and cool you try to act in public, even in front of friends out of habit, the happiness you feel at seeing John and his dad is compelling, and you are sincerely thrilled. He smiles, adjusting his hat. <br/> “It’s no problem, Dave. You’re always welcome to stay with us. Also, you can call me James, there’s no need to be formal, as long as you’re cool with it. So tell me, have you ever been camping before?” </p>
<p>You shake your head. You can’t recall ever leaving the city you live in- well except for the oft-dreamed-of trips to the Egberts’, several states away. And even in the many times you’ve visited them, this is the first time that you’ve been camping. John’s dad continues.<br/> “Well that’s cool, a first for everything I guess. Okay, we’d better set off unless you want to stay in the airport forever. That’s also cool with me.” You laugh at his weak attempt at a joke, and grab your luggage as you walk out of the airport. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the car, the air-con is on and music blares out of the speakers, cool wind from the motorway blowing through your hair. After ages of John pestering his dad to let him play music, he relented, and now anime openings are blasting out of your car. John keeps switching songs, telling you that ‘this one is really good Dave, it has the coolest piano playing and I can sing this one really well,’ or giving trivia about the show, and you listen with an affectionate attention that surprises even you. It would be funny if someone who was really into My Hero Academia, or whatever song is playing now, decided to drive past, you ponder as a guitar riff begins the next song. Still, you can’t knock his music taste. </p>
<p>His dad sighs in an exaggerated manner, rolling his eyes. <br/> “You’re gonna bore him, John. Didn’t you tell him about your anime obsessions last time?” They laugh.<br/> “Nope, besides I’ve watched way more since then, I’d have a whole bunch more to tell him about. So yeah. Anyway, we’re almost there. Don’t miss the turning.” John turns to face you, his eyes gleaming with excitement behind the thickly framed glasses he always wears.<br/> “Ok so it’s this totally awesome place, like there’s a couple of ponds and some woods and it’s overall a great campsite, we go there every year. Also, it’s only about half an hour from the sea, and obviously there isn’t a beach anywhere near where either of us live, so it’s amazing and the weather is beautiful. You’re gonna love it, Dave.” He looks at you earnestly, with those optimistic blue eyes, and you silently vow to forget everything for just a couple of weeks, and enjoy this fully. </p>
<p>Something in the boundless happiness and optimism you can feel emanating from him makes your heart hurt in many ways you don’t want to think about. But mainly it’s the way he talks with his father, that you can feel the trust between them, and you yearn for someone you can talk to like that. You’ve always admired Mr Egbert (no, James, you remind yourself), and the way he is so accepting and proud of his son. You wish you could relate to that. However, your reverie and depressive mood are brought to a sudden halt as John grabs your attention to announce that you’ve finally arrived.</p>
<p>Later that evening, after arriving and setting up the tent (a bold statement; you had pretty much no clue what to do and it was mainly John’s work), you feel ready to crash. The others agree with you, and for the first time in months, you sleep without a dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next night, they have rented a fire pit and you spent about half an hour with torches in the woods, collecting sticks to burn. <br/> “Family tradition,” explains John, as he leans down to pick up a log. “Crash the first night after a 3 hour drive, and have a campfire the second one. It’s always fun, you have to know how to get the right sort of wood. You can’t use damp sticks because they won’t light, but pine needles will smoke a ton. You also need the right kind to sharpen for marshmallow toasting.” You grin at the inevitable tangent that is forming, eagerly listening to his advice as you pick up branches. Eventually, you return to the tents with armfuls of wood, and begin arranging them in the fire pit.</p>
<p>The flames burn high into the air, embers floating and dissipating in the wind. You stare at John, entranced by the way he smiles and talks to you, grabbing your hand to point it at the constellations. <br/> “See that one? That’s Cassiopeia. The one like a giant W near the North Star, it’s always the brightest one. Stargazing is so fun.” <br/> “I agree, it’s kinda awesome.”<br/> “Kinda awesome? Dave, it’s not just ‘kinda awesome’, it’s a wonder of the world! The ability to look at the stars and just think about the universe, it’s beautiful!”<br/> “Not really a wonder of the world though, when it’s literally everything but the world,” you say sarcastically, and he flashes you a smirk.<br/> “Yeah, yeah. Thanks for that, Dave. Way to ruin the mood. Appreciate the beauty of the night sky, damn it!” You both laugh.</p>
<p>Of course, what you really wanted to say there was ‘you look beautiful’, but that would have been too embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years later, and life’s a mess. Thoughts of hatred and anger pound against your head, daring to be let out. But no- years have been put into creating that fragile shell around your emotions, the fragile shell that is chipped away at with every moment you are with John. You can’t let it break now, especially at such a vulnerable time. White-hot rage and guilt floods your thoughts and you want to cry. You need to cool off. Making your way upstairs through the fire exit to avoid cameras, you begin the ascent to the top of the building.</p>
<p>You sit on the roof of your apartment block, the hazy sky a patchy mess of smog, with the occasional hint of night sky seeping through. Life sucks, you know it, but you’re only fifteen and have a whole life ahead of you. Get out, do something for the world, live. Pretty damn optimistic, huh. You wish. You wish you could have the same outlook on life as John, sweet, caring John who even now you feel yourself yearning for, the stability and unconditional trust that you’ve been careless enough to fall in love with.</p>
<p>Feelings are such a drag, but sometimes you don’t want to hide away from yourself any more.</p>
<p>A memory from long ago suddenly makes its way to the forefront of your thoughts, a relic of a happier time when you could be yourself. You stare at the sky and try to pinpoint a constellation. You find it, the great W in the sky that you remember John telling you was called Cassiopeia. You think that he is under the same sky as you, and could be seeing the same stars as you right now. Even when you are so far away, the same stars shine above you. Is he even thinking about you? Does he know how you feel? Maybe not, but it’s still there. A small thing that connects you, even when things couldn’t be so different.</p>
<p>The thought of that makes you feel okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of you stand on a beach, the waves silver in the twilight. There is nobody around but you, no sound but John’s quiet laughter and muffled words as he rests his head on your shoulder. God, you love him. Smiling, you put your hand around his shoulder, basking in his warmth and affection. He pulls your hand closer to his, and looks up at you, smiling inquisitively.</p>
<p>You’ve known him for ten years, and loved him for over half of that. If only you had told him earlier, if only you’d had the self-confidence to know he had been loving you for just as long. Now you know what it’s like, you can’t get enough of being loved. He whispers a joke Ito your ear and you laugh, loud against the quiet rush of the water. You kiss his forehead and he blushes, your heart fluttering against your chest. It’s as simple as that, really- you love him, he loves you, that’s all there is to it. Perfect.</p>
<p>If you had known six years ago that you, Dave Strider, would be so happy with your life, that everything would come together so well, you would have laughed. As if. Stop being so idealistic, you would have said. But not anymore. You sigh, staring into the boundless ocean. The last glimmers of the sunset fade away on the horizon, shades of orange and pink fading into an inky pool of black and blue, dotted with stars. Thousands of light-years away, they burn, gargantuan masses of gas and heat that provide the spectacle that you are fortuitous to be seeing. And it’s beautiful. You’ve never seen anything more beautiful in your life than the masses of light, glowing droplets in an ocean of velvety ink. The whirlwinds of colour that shine millions of miles away, cutting through the darkness of the universe.  Wait- scratch that. You have seen only one thing more beautiful than that- and he’s standing right next to you.</p>
<p>John takes your hand, pointing it up to the sky. Instantly, you are transported years back, to memories of laughter and flames, the earthy smell of the forest and the sweet taste of burnt marshmallows. And you remember. You remember everything.</p>
<p>You angle your hands so you are both pointing towards a constellation- that same one that connected you to John from hundreds of miles away, all those years ago. John blushes and smiles.<br/> “Cassiopeia, huh? I remember telling you about that one… when was it, 8 years ago? Time flies,” he says. You nod.<br/> “Yeah. Whenever I ended up missing you, I guess I just found it, and it sort of made me feel closer? I’m probably being kinda stupid, but I guess it just reminded me that we could see the same sky? Ugh, it makes no sense, I’ll shut up now.”<br/>John is quiet for a moment, then speaks.<br/> “It’s not stupid at all, Dave. Nothing you say is,” he says quietly. “I did the same thing; I stared out of my window every night and thought about you. Maybe it worked. If we both did the same thing, maybe we were somehow with each other a little bit.” He laughs, and the noise shakes away the tears threatening to well up in your eyes. “Now I’m the one not making sense. Who knows? Maybe if we had kept at it we could have become telepathic as well.” Now you’re laughing, and you cup his face with your hands, gesture slightly and as he nods almost imperceptibly, you kiss him softly. He smiles and kisses you back, humming softly as he hugs you. </p>
<p>In a warm embrace beneath the stars, you have never felt more loved. You remember the small black box with a ring in your coat pocket, and know that you were right to fall so far in love with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was so fun to write lol<br/>I hope you enjoyed this, happy (almost) halloween!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>